Navidad En Mi Corazón
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: Es Navidad. Pero para Padma, es como si no lo fuese. No si no está Dean a su lado. Lo que no sabe, es que él está más cerca de lo que cree. Y donde más importa. En su corazón. Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Navidad 2012" del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino de la magnífica J.K Rowling.

Muchas gracias a **Nayademarina **por betearme el fic. Y a **Fatty L** y **KariiHoney** por leerla y decirme su opinión.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Navidad 2012" del foro The Ruins_

* * *

**Navidad En Mi Corazón**

**Por Liz Marcia**

Escribió las últimas líneas con lágrimas en los ojos que resbalaron por su mejilla y cayeron en el pergamino.

Firmó con su caligrafía pulcra y estilizada, pero algo menos de lo habitual debido al leve temblor de su muñeca.

Cogió un sobre vacío, dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo dentro. Con un sello cerró el sobre. Según su padre, que le había regalado el sellador ya hace tiempo, el sello impedía que la carta fuera abierta por otra persona que no fuese a la que iba dirigida la carta. Por supuesto, ella sabía que no era un método totalmente infalible, pero le daba mayor seguridad.

Se acercó a la ventana y acarició a la lechuza parda que allí la esperaba. Sujetó la carta a su pata y la dejó volar.

Padma observó al animal dirigirse hacia la noche, perdiéndose entre las estrellas y la Luna, que llena estaba aquella noche. Suspiró. No sabía si recibiría otra carta. O si siquiera esa le llegaría.

Se sentó en su lecho y extendió su mano a un pergamino que allí encima yacía. Lo admiró con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Era un retrato suyo, estudiando en la mesa de la biblioteca, parecía fastidiada, pero lucía en su rostro una sonrisa divertida. La morena apreciaba las suaves pinceladas y el cariño con los que se había hecho el dibujo. Era bueno, muy bueno. Pues claro que lo era. Dean siempre había sido un gran dibujante.

No recordaba con exactitud cuando empezó su amistad. Fue a mediados de quinto año. Coincidían bastante en las reuniones del E.D. y como consecuencia de que sus respectivas parejas, generalmente Seamus para Dean y Parvati para Padma, solían preferir practicar entre ellos pues su competitividad natural los atraía a intentar vencerse en la mayoría de las reuniones; el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw se ponían de pareja para evitar perderse una lección de Harry.

No hablaban mucho al principio: Dean a veces decía algún chiste y Padma se reía con ellos. Ella por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era y también sabía que él la consideraba atractiva, pero no era difícil fijarse en que se pasaba prácticamente todas las reuniones mirando a Ginny Weasley.

Así que Padma se limitaba a dirigirle tímidas sonrisas de vez en cuando.

No fue hasta que hubo una inesperada huida de La Sala Que-Viene-Y-Va, que ambos tuvieron que irrumpir abruptamente en un aula vacía para esconderse de Umbridge y su Brigada. Estuvieron allí horas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a salir por si los Slytherins de Umbrige seguían patrullando los pasillos, y ellos no estaban en una sala muy afortunada, que digamos.

Así que permanecieron allí, esperando. Padma recuerda los primeros cuartos de hora como los más incómodos de su vida. Ella nunca había sido especialmente tímida pero con chicos a su al rededor, solía sonrosarse más de la cuenta.

Fue Dean quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Crees que ya se habrán ido ?—preguntó.

—No—respondió ella, algo circunspecta. —No estoy segura—rectificó.—Pero no me quiero arriesgar a que nos encuentren aquí. No solo por el ED, sino porque...

—Ya—entendió Dean—. Será mejor que esperemos aquí un rato más.

Dean se sentó en una mesa.

—Y...¿qué tal estás ?—cuestionó el muchacho. Padma guardó silencio—. Bueno, mejor que hablemos a que nos pasemos horas en un silencio incómodo, ¿no?

Padma asintió.

—Estoy bien. Algo cansada por los TIMOS.

—Seguro que sacas todo Extraordinario. Con lo inteligente que eres...

Padma se ruborizó levemente.

—No tanto...

-Por algo eres Ravenclaw, supongo.

Padma se desilusionó un poco. No le había dirigido un cumplido: solo había dicho un hecho.

— ¿Y a tí que tal te van saliendo?—preguntó la joven.

—Bien, sí. Yo creo que el de DCAO me saldrá genial. Harry es un gran profesor.

—Lo es—la chica guardó silencio durante unos instantes. — ¿Crees que... es verdad lo de que a vuelto Quien-Tú-Sabes?

Dean no tardó en responder.

—Sí. Harry le vio y es cierto. Y tú, ¿lo crees?

Patil vaciló un poco.

—Parvati le cree y yo...yo creo que también.

— ¿Crees?

Padma se mordió el labio. Su sentido de la lógica le decía que no podía ser cierto que El Innombrable hubiera vuelto. Pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Y su corazón estaba con Harry.

—Estoy segura. Harry dice la verdad—aseguró Padma. Dean sonrió.

Pasaron las siguientes horas teniendo una amena conversación muy entretenida. No se dieron cuenta que se había hecho completamente de noche hasta que Padma miró su reloj por inercia.

— ¡Es tardísimo, Merlín!—exclamó la Ranvenclaw—Vamos.

Patil se asomó por la puerta para comprobar que el pasillo estaba vacío.

—Venga, vamos.

Dean abandonó rápidamente la sala, yéndose por el lado contrario de Padma. Ella notó, justo cuando se iba, que algo le retenía la mano.

—Padma.

Ella se giró.

—Nos vemos.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Se sonrojó, pero Dean ya se había ido.

Era el primer beso que le daba.

Y no sería el último.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, Dean y Padma empezaron a cogerse más confianzas. Estaban devastados cuando se enteraron de que Dumbledore había abandonado el colegio e, inmediatamente se fueron a buscar el uno al otro para hablar de lo sucedido. Se saludaban cada vez que se veían, intercambiaban largas charlas en la biblioteca y criticaban a Umbridge cada vez que podían, riéndose de su cara de sapo y su afición por los gatos. Ambos encontraron en el otro una gran amistad: tenían muchas cosas en común, algunas muy inesperadas.

Dean le contó a Padma sobre su atracción por Ginny Weasley. Ella le contó sobre los problemas que había tenido con Terry Boot y su obsesión con su amiga Lisa, que por mucho que el pobre lo intentara, ella lo rechazaba. Se volvieron confidentes, poco a poco Padma sabía todo de Dean y Dean sabía todo de Padma. El muchacho le confesó más de una vez que era la mejor amiga que jamás había podido tener y que la apreciaba tanto como a una hermana.

Padma lo comprobó con un poco de decepción de cuando él empezó a salir con Ginny Weasley. Le envió cartas en verano, claro, pero al empezar las clases lo notó más ausente que nunca, acompañado generalmente de Ginny o de Seamus. Poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Estaban muy unidos, a pesar del poco tiempo del que se conocían. Pero la unión se estaba rompiendo.

Al principio Padma culpó a Ginny por ello, pero comprobó en poco tiempo que no era culpa suya. Así que siguió viendo a Dean alejarse cada vez más.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

Pero cortaron. Dean y Ginny de Gryffindor habían cortado y en seguida lo supo, su lugar estaba consolando a su amigo. Y hubiera sido así, si él no la hubiera empezado a evitar. No la miraba, no la saludaba si quiera. Cada día Patil se encontraba peor, encontrando refugio en Parvati y Lisa. Y gracias a su charla con ellas, lo descubrió: descubrió que significaba tal dolor en su interior.

Estaba enamorada de Dean. Oh, sí que lo estaba.

Pero claramente, él no la correspondía.

No se acercó a felicitarlo cuando Gryffindor ganó la copa a finales de sexto. Ni se aproximó a la torre de los leones para ver la fiesta y, tal vez, compartir algunas risas con su hermana. De hecho, fue gracias a ella que se enteró que Harry había besado a Ginny en medio de la fiesta y ella le había correspondido. Y que Dean había roto un vaso y se había ido de la fiesta. Padma estaba furiosísima con él. Pero no pudo evitar ir a verle, aunque solo fuese para comprobar como estaba. Al fin del acabo, todavía era su amigo.

Lo encontró en el séptimo piso: en el mismo sitio donde habían pasado esa tarde hacía más de un año. La misma tarde en que le había dado su primer beso.

— ¿Dean? —Padma tocó a la puerta, un mudo asentimiento de él le dejó pasar —.¿Qué tal estás ?—preguntó la joven.

— ¿Acaso importa ?—respondió él, apartando su rostro.

—Si no quieres hablar, me voy—dijo Padma. No era una amenaza, sino un hecho.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo Dean, cuando vio que la muchacha hacía ademán de irse—No te vayas, por favor.

Padma se giró.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Dean suspiró. Y después de mucho tiempo, miró a los ojos a Padma. Ella se estremeció.

—Tengo que... decirte algo—Dean se acercó a la joven. Padma aguantó el aliento. Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

—Supongo que ya sabrás lo de Ginny y Harry.

El silencio de Padma fue interpretado como un sí.

—Mucho antes de cortar, yo ya me había dado cuenta—admitió el chico—. No era difícil verlo. Pero no se los reprocho, no cuando a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

Padma lo miró, confusa.

—Ginny y yo discutíamos mucho, ¿no entiendes por qué? Los dos sabíamos que no teníamos que estar en esa relación, que en realidad no teníamos ningún motivo...pero no queríamos herir los sentimientos del otro. Y por ello, seguimos forzando las cosas.

«Aunque los dos estábamos enamorados de otras personas »

— ¿Qué...qué quieres decir ?—cuestionó la muchacha Ravenclaw, aunque se temía lo que le iba a decir. Y quería escucharlo.

—Yo...creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Padma.

Padma se ruborizó. Se ruborizó tantísimo que, de la vergüenza, se ruborizó aún más.

—Al principio no quise creerlo. Estaba con Ginny, debería de quererla a ella. Me funcionó unos cuantos meses. Pero...creo que siempre lo supe. Y Ginny, al igual que yo sabía lo de Harry, también, en el fondo.

— ¿Y por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando Harry besó a Ginny?

—Supongo porque no me agradó mucho que Ginny besara a otro con lo nuestro tan reciente. Pero los dos son mis amigos y la verdad es que no me importa mucho.

Padma se sentía realmente confusa. Alegre, sí, pero confusa.

—No sé que decir—admitió la joven.

—Supongo que tú no me corresponderás. Ya dejaste muy claro que para ti solo soy como un hermano. Y...no quiero perder eso. Así que... ¿quieres recuperar nuestra amistad ?—Dean parecía muy triste. Pero estaba dispuesto a tener a Padma cerca, fuese como fuese. Aunque no lo quisiera de la misma manera que él a ella.

—Oh, Dean—Padma acarició suavemente el rostro del joven—. Yo...también creo que te quiero.

El rostro de Dean se encendió. Su expresión cambió radicalmente: ahora sonreía abiertamente.

—Pero no quiero ser tu segundo plato, no con lo de Ginny tan reciente. ¿Me esperarás, pues?

Dean asintió. Todo lo que ella quisiera. Estaba perdido en sus ojos y Padma en su sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana—se despidió la joven, con un beso en la mejilla que Thomas siempre recordaría.

Padma se dispuso a irse, pero Dean la retuvo.

—Padma—ella se dio la vuelta—.Te quiero.

—Lo sé—sonrió ella— .Hasta mañana —y con una sonrisa sincera, se despidió.

Empezaron su relación poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos y Padma lo fue aún más tener que abandonar Hogwarts. Recuerda la despedida de Dean con claridad: allí es cuando se dieron su primer beso torpe, algo brusco, pero muy dulce. El chico se despidió de Parvati y las vio irse lleno de melancolía.

Porque no sabía lo que venía. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Padma en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La joven águila sonrió, melancólica.

No se acordaba, pero era Nochebuena.

Padma miró al cielo estrellado, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. En la carta que acababa de escribir le deseaba Feliz Navidad a Dean, pero sabía que para él no serían felices, igual que para ella.

Habían estado enviándose cartas desde verano, utilizando nombres clave (Ella « Ojos » y él « Sonrisa »). Dean le enviaba una lechuza y no se movía hasta que volviera. Después, al cambiar de posición, le enviaba otra con su respuesta. No solía enviar la misma: no era seguro. Por eso Padma pasaba días, a veces semanas sin saber de Dean, pensando que no recibirá jamás otra de sus cartas. Tal era su alivio cuando recibía otra suya, diciendo que estaba bien...

Pero esa noche, esa noche Padma se llevaría una sorpresa. Dos horas después de haber enviado su carta, vio una mota marrón que se aproximaba rozando las estrellas con sus alas. Padma pegó la nariz a la ventana: no era posible. Pero la mota se aproximaba y se aproximaba, era una lechuza. Y llevaba consigo una carta.

La joven abrió su ventana para dejarla entrar. El animal se posó en el alfeizar, en su pata traía una carta sin dirección alguna y sin nombre tampoco. Entonces lo supo, tenía que ser de _él._

Sacó la carta con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder creérselo. Y leyó su contenido, mas ya no esforzándose en retener los ríos que surcaban sus mejillas.

_Querida Ojos:_

_Feliz Navidad. No sabes cuanto anhelo poder pasarla contigo, en casa de tus padres o en casa de mi madre, incluso en el castillo, con la única compañía de los cuadros que nos observan con su penetrante mirada._

_Pero, aunque no esté allí contigo físicamente, quiero que sepas, Ojos, que lo estoy en tu corazón. No sé si lo sabes, pero ya hace un rato que hemos cenado: no era nada del otro mundo, pero la hemos hecho entre los dos. Estamos en nuestro piso, los dos solos. Estamos acurrucados en el sofá, comiendo ranas de chocolate y charlando sobre las cosas que solo nosotros sabemos. De repente saco una caja: es tu regalo. Tú me dices que no hacía falta, yo insisto en que lo abras. Es un colgante: un colgante con un águila que agita sus alas y mira al mundo desafiante, igual que tú. Siempre me has dicho que es tu animal favorito. Tú me miras enternecida, y yo lo pongo al rededor del cuello. Después, me miras pilla y me dices que no me darás mi regalo hasta mañana y yo me río. Por algo soy « Sonrisa »._

_Nos reímos, nos besamos, compartimos momentos únicos. Y después de un rato, te duermes acurrucada entre mis brazos. Yo te beso la cabeza y te susurro un « Feliz Navidad ». Y tú sonríes en sueños._

_Así que Ojos, mañana cuando te despiertes, estaré a tu lado._

_Te quiere,_

_Sonrisa._

Padma lloró, lloró de felicidad, de tristeza. Dean no estaría allí por la mañana y lo sabía, pero se aferra al pensamiento de que lo volverá a ver. Y que ha pasado la Navidad con ella: en su corazón. Como siempre ha estado.

La joven se tumbó en su lecho, abrazando la carta. Y por un momento, creyó que de verdad vería mañana a Dean a su lado.

* * *

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Es mi primer Padma/Dean y no será el último espero, que escribo. Además, es **el primer Dean Thomas & Padma Patil** **escrito en español en la página de Fanfiction. **Espero que lo consideren digno de su puesto. A mí, me encanta como me ha quedado.

¿Alguien me deja un review? Son gratis.

Besos,

Liz


End file.
